


Truth

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Nick does.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Nick does.

I'm waiting for the truth. The truth of whether or not I am weak. I know I should not be weak, and yet somehow, my own brother, Zuko, and that watertribe peasant girl, defeated me. Azula, the prodigy in firebending, defeated by my own brother, the weaker one. I know why I lost. The truth is I am a monster, none of my friends like me. They all ended up betraying me, to the last airbender. I know his name, it's Ang, or Aang. He should be weaker than me. But at last I know the truth, he's not. He won the war, but he's also compassionate and kind. Something, I can never be. And I wonder why he always comes down to the prisons to see me. It's not to mock me, but it's in his eyes. He knows I am a monster, and I wish he'll leave.

But in the end, I allow him to keep talking about his useless nonsense, because when he prattles on, I feel less like a monster, and more like who I should be. The truth is while everyone else forgot about me, he didn't. And that's why I keep waiting to hear him speak, he relives me of the monster inside of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
